Uzumaki & Namikaze's Legacy RE-WRITE
by Minato4Yellowflash
Summary: Because of an assault on Naruto's fourth birthday, he flees his home village by Kyubi's urge. What will Naruto's new life be like? Will he be able to find a purpose for his life, even with everything he's gone through? Yes. Because happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light. It's a re-write, so only two chapters are yet posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: Uzumaki & Namikaze's Legacy**

**by minato4yellowflash**

**Disclamer: All credits of Naruto characters and setting of this story go to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my ideas ;)**

* * *

Proudly presents you the first installment,

Chapter 1: Night

夜 (よる)

* * *

A/N: Redone on **8/12/2013** and re-posted. Fixed mistakes and gave the story more depth... Since this is a re-write of my old story, it currently has only 2 chapters posted up. More are coming soon. You're also welcome to read the old (completely barmy and a slightly different plot) version of this, which has 12 chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

_Ha,ha,h-ha...h-h-ha..._

A ragged young child ran around the dark alleyway and panted heavily, his tiny lungs bursting with the need of air. He staggered to the wall in front of him and slid down, utterly exhausted.

Today was October 10th, the day of the Kyubi Festival, where civilians and shinobi alike gathered to celebrate the defeat of the mighty Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Some, mourned for the Fourth Hokage's noble death. For a certain young orphan with flashing blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes, it was a Birthday.

And it was the day, that the said child repeatedly dreaded. It only brought forth a new wave of pain, humiliation, sadness, and loneliness.

The Konoha residents' animosity against him grew worse, and that emotion morphed into a deadly thirst for revenge. Revenge against the loved ones, every man, woman and child that they lost to the monster, on the fateful night.

So naturally, the hostility sometimes went a bit too far.

Like today. It had happened once before, too. That was on his second birthday.

Since he was so little back then, everything he had experienced that night had only remained as vague memories.

But he remembered one thing acutely: It had hurt. _A lot._

Everything hurt, and he didn't know why. And so he had cried. He had bawled, wailed, and screamed his throat sore...until the pain finally stopped.

When the pain stopped, he found himself in a small chalky-white room. And Sarutobi-jiji was there, at his side looking very worried. He had black bags under his eyes, and he aged face looked so haggard, as if he hadn't had slept at all in a long, long time. When he woke up, his face brightened and he looked so _happy_.

He had never seen so much joy in the old man's eyes. His relieved face was forever etched into his memory. Jiji had said that some bad people attacked him by mistake.

And he said he was sorry. When Naruto had asked where he was, Jiji said that he was in a place called a hospital.

But now, running away from the angry and drunken people, he knew that they weren't attacking my mistake. They were doing it on purpose, wanting so badly to hurt him.

And he _knew_, that these people were the same kind as the ones that assaulted him. He didn't remember the people, but he felt certain. Was it...instinct?

But it wasn't time to think about that.

The sounds of an angry mob got closer.

"He went this way!" "Get him!" "That demon, wait 'till I lay my hands on it...!"

Naruto whimpered fearfully. He didn't know why these people were going after him. He had no idea. And he definitely didn't know why they were calling him 'Demon'.

He didn't want to get caught. But he knew that it was inevitable fate. Back then, they got him. And this time, they will, too.

He knew.

It was over.

But nevertheless, the young boy was not the one to give up easily. So he scrambled up from the ground, ignoring his protesting legs to the best of his ability, he ran to get away.

_Run, run, move...legs...!_

A minute later, he stopped to a dead end.

Hot tears welled up in his eyes out of fear, and he started to cry silently, quiet sobs and hiccups escaping his mouth. He turned his back against the wall, backing up step by step as the drunken mob approached.

They grinned madly, drunken breath exhaling from their eagerly open mouths, as they towered over the trembling boy and raised their weapons, whatever they had in hand. Some held broken beer bottles but there were the others, the professionals -the boy knew that they were shinobi- that held kunai and some, ninjato.

They stepped forward.

"No! Stop! Why are you doing this? Please, stop!"

Naruto cried out, river of hot tears streaming across his whiskered cheeks threatening to drown the Elemental Nations in tears, as he backed a few steps more, desperately trying to furthen the space between him and his assailants.

_Thud_.

His back hit the cold, rough wall.

"Oh, so you're begging for mercy now?" A man jeered, gazing down at his target with contempt. Then his voice turned into one that could possibly match a feral beast, "When you've killed all my loved ones, do you think we will spare you?" He roared.

A shinobi dressed in chuunin uniform stepped out next.

"There's no where to run, demon! You will die today, and then we will be praised as heroes for killing you!" He spat out he words like foul meat, but triumph coloring his voice at the end.

He then cocked his arm back in a single split-second and threw a sharp kunai coated with slow-acting poison straight at the boy.

The child screamed out in pain as the sharpened-edge grazed his shoulder, and clapped a small hand on the wound on his right shoulder instinctively.

Then as if on cue, the mob attacked.

They threw punches and kicks at him, while the shinobi embedded him with kunai. One even had a Fuuma Shuriken in hand, and the child let out a high-pitched shriek as he looked up from his cowed position, petrified, fearfully eyeing the large shuriken. It's purpose seemed to be only to terrorize him, however, as it missed him by a hair. He curled up in a tight ball, doing his best to shield his head.

One slashed his ninjato at his stomach, making Naruto scream in agony as he crumpled in a life-less heap against the wall.

After a few more assaults, the mob, finally satisfied, or fearing to be discovered by ANBU, drew back.

Then the one who seemed to be the leader said something to a shinobi next to him, while the addressed man nodded.

He went through a series of hand signs, then brought his hand upon his smirking lips and arched his back, inhaling deeply,

**_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_**

Stream of menacing flames shot out of the man's mouth as he exhaled and formed a gigantic ball of fire, licking the air hungrily. It headed straight towards the still body of the blonde.

The mob broke off into wide grins, knowing that the Demon was finished for good as they clapped themselves high-fives and on their backs, leaving the area.

The fire engulfed the defenseless boy in no time.

Naruto had no strength left enough to scream, as his face controlled into agony, his mouth opened in a silent scream.

His entire body burned as it was consumed by the flames, and he felt his skin melting in the heat.

As the fire continued to burn the past his skin and to the muscles and bones, Naruto felt his eyes closing.

_So I die here, like this… _His mind was surprisingly calm when he thought this, and a small smile even creeped into his face.

Maybe it was better off like this, with him dead?

Then the villagers would be able to smile.

They never smiled at his presence. They just looked at him with those eyes.

Always whispering and pointing at him.

All his life he had been unloved and unwanted, except for Jiji and a few ANBU.

All his life, the short life of 4 years…he struggled and craved for affections and acknowledgement.

Shops ran him out just for being there.

The majority shot him harsh glares or pay him no attention as he was an unwanted animal that should have been erased.

Parents pulled their children away from him and yelled at him to stay away from them and their families while telling the children to keep away from him all together.

It was the same at the orphanage, too. The other children shot hateful looks at him, following the actions of the grown-ups.

They never allowed him to play together. They all laid their mistakes on him, and the care-takers believed it willingly, glad for an excuse to punish him.

He had seen that one time, when one of the care-takers gave a kid his same age a cookie for bullying him as a reward.

Many nights alone Naruto spent crying and brawling not knowing why or what he did to deserve the bitter life he was forced to live through.

He continued to smile sadly as he thought, "Jiji should be here soon…I wish I could have said goodbye to jiji and Kakashi-nii…I hope they won't be too sad…"

Just as the last of his consciousness tried to slip away, he heard a deep growl from somewhere within the dimmed depths of his mind.

His eyes widened as he heard the mocking murmur.

**_Foolish... To attack me with fire..._**

Cackling could be heard in the background, but before he knew it, it was replaced by a soft, sleepy murmur...

**_Flee this place, if you want to live, boy..._**

When the deep, rumbling voice faded, the incredulous child found himself to be miraculously fully healed without a single scratch, and sure enough, the flames had disappeared into thin air, like they hadn't existed in the first place.

But the dirty-blond boy did not pay much heed to it, for he could only think about those words, playing over and over inside his head.

_Run, run, run…_

His body seemed to move on it's own accord, as Naruto stood up on shaky legs and began to run.

It didn't matter where he was going.

He had had enough.

He would do as this mysterious voice inside of him told him to. He didn't have a reason to live his life anymore.

He wanted to die so badly, yet somehow something inside of him wanted to trust this voice.

If he stayed in the village, he knew that sooner or later, he would surely die.

And he knew that he couldn't count on the voice saving him a second time.

But maybe, just maybe, if he followed this voice, he might find something.

Maybe a reason to live. A reason for his purpose.

So Naruto ran.

He staggered blindly, stumbling across the pebbles in the way.

Luckily, the guards were asleep, snoring away lazily -an embarrassment to the shinobi name-, and so Naruto took this chance as he dashed to the gates.

Unfortunately, they were closed, but somehow Naruto found some strength to push in ajar slightly, just a small bit in order to slip out.

Even when he made it safely out the gates, he continued to run without even pausing for breath, and without looking back at the village that had been his home for four years.

He was afraid that if he stopped, he would lose everything, everything...

And so, he _ran..._

_...Dissapearing into into the depths of the moon-less night, never to be seen again by anyone in Konoha for the next nine years to come..._

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: Uzumaki & Namikaze's Legacy**

**by minato4yellowflash**

* * *

Proudly presents you the second installment,

**Chapter 2: Meeting My animal Within**

俺の内なるケモノに出会うこと

* * *

A/N: This Second chapter is _completely_ redone on **8/13/2013** and re-posted. Fixed mistakes and gave the story much more depth... Since this is a re-write of my old story, it currently has only 2 chapters posted up. More are coming soon. You're also welcome to read the old (completely barmy and a slightly different plot) version of this, which has 12 chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

_Drip.._

The messy blond-headed child woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he took a look at his surroundings. _Mmn..where am I?_

_Drop..._

It was dim and very dark, so it took several long seconds for his eyes to adjust. He furrowed his eyebrows, as he found himself in a dark, dusty, dripping wet..._sewer_. Bewildered, and instinctively wary, the dirty young child hastily stood up to see if he had any other visitors. Just where was he, and how did he get here? He didn't think it was an usual occurrence to find a _sewer_, out of all the things, in a forest.

Deciding that nothing was going to happen if he stayed where he was, the young child took a tentative step. Another little step. And _another_.

He curiously poked his head into the closest corridor, and seeing the way clear of potential enemies (even though it was hard to be sure because of the darkness), stepped in.

_Splash!_

A thin layer of water was covering the floor, and every step he took, the _split-splat_ of his sandaled feet hitting the surface of the water echoed around the corridor.

_Splashh..._

_Creepy_... He thought, biting his lip as he glanced around him, before steeling his cowardly emotions and taking another brave step forward.

_**Boy...Come...**_

All of a sudden, a raspy voice echoed throughout the water-logged corridor, just as his feet landed on the floor with another quiet _splat_.

He stilled, frozen in fear. _What was that?_

The child's eyes unwillingly widened in surprise as his mind slowly processed the voice, and recognized it. Heart in his mouth, he followed the sound, his pace becoming faster and each step growing shorter - until suddenly, he found himself in a large room. Huge, thick bars loomed over him as they formed something alike to a cage, with a rectangular paper pasted on what seemed to be a lock.

The young child's blond eyebrows disappeared into his hairline in surprise, as he took in the scene stretched out in front of him with incredulity - a seemingly empty, gigantic cage. "What...is this?" He couldn't help but softly voice his confusion out loud.

"Where... Exactly am I?"

All of a sudden, a big, _whooshing_ sound of wind reached his ears, and his entire body tingled by itself at the ominous feeling that filled the area without warning.

He opened his eyes slowly when something strong compelled him to look at the cage once more. The next moment, his half-lidded eyes startlingly snapped open revealing brilliant blue, as he fell on his back stumbling, and yelping in surprise.

That _something_ was humongous, with large, razor-sharp rows of sparkling teeth that appeared inside the cage seemingly out of thin air, floating in the surrounding darkness like a up-side down crescent moon. But what caused the alarms to rise on the back of his neck was the wide open, beady eyes. The eyes of _a_ _predator_, he thought shakily.

They had black slitted pupils, and the iris was the most intense red he had ever seen, redder than even the Sharingan of Kaka-nii or the color of blood. All in all they were creepy, they seemed the eyes of a...demon...

Then, the _animal_ opened up its wide mouth, showing rows of glistening white sharp teeth and let out a low greeting. It was surprisingly laced with a faintly noticeable trace of amusement.

**"Congratulations on getting here, child."**

The addressed boy slowly climbed back to his feet, and tilted his head upwards so that he could get a clear look at the _animal_, his eyes widening in wonder, getting over the initial shock as he took in the fiery-coated, majestic figure.

"A-ano, who are you, sir? Why did you h-help me?" He asked in a soft, shy voice politely as he could. Something, he had been _dying_ to find out.

The _animal_ smirked faintly, though the corners of his mouth curled upwards was the only sign of any emotion.

Well, he had to work on the meekness, but in overall, the boy seemed acceptable.

**"Child,"** he started, **"most know me as the... Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."**

He watched in further amusement as the boy's sky blue eyes slowly widened to point they almost popped out of their sockets.

_No way_. The child whispered under his breath, disbelievingly.

Humph, he could go with that, then...

Kyūbi grinned inwardly, but refused to let it surface.

**"Yes, way."**

The child's widened orbs slowly settled back to their former size, as he seemed at loss for words. He opened his mouth and closed it several times, before settling it in a single breath, "You _are_..."

Kyūbi stretched the corner of his mouth and grinned, for real this time. He flashed his row of glistening teeth coated with saliva at the boy.

"You're _really_ the Kyūbi."

The fox thumped one of his nine tails in affirmative, lazily peering down at the boy in front of him. He patiently waited for the inevitable accusation.

"But why? You're the evil demon; you killed all those innocent people in Konoha this very night four years ago! You slaughtered everyone!" His voice was extremely becoming high-pitched and he dimly realized that he was screaming as he quickly spat out the truth accusing the fox, but he really didn't care. Soon as it had come, all the anger in his voice faded and was replaced by a soft inquiring tone. The lingering question:

"So why... Why help me, _now_?"

There was helplessness in the his voice, as he cried out that question. "Why? Why help me!? What do you want?" He knew his voice rising quickly once again, and cracking. He tried to ignore it.

The scene in front of him went blank as his mind instantly went back to the numerous conversations and nighttime stories that Jiji and Kaka-nii used to tell him.

_The Fourth Hokage went in battle, and defeated the evil Kyūbi. He saved the whole village of Konoha, but sadly, he, too, died because of his wounds. From that day on, the Fourth Hokage was our hero._

_-defeated the evil Kyūbi-_

The blond child's eyes widened in alarm once more, as another realization hit him, and he pointed a shaking finger at the Kyūbi. "You're supposed to be dead! The Fourth Hokage defea**ted you four years ago!"** He angrily exclaimed, both fearful and frustrated at his inability to establish answers for his current situation.

His extended index finger continued on shaking dangerously, and he sank down weakly onto the cold, wet floor. His legs, sandals and shorts were soaked instantly.

Kyubi chuckled, and he, too slid down to the floor flattening himself, resting his head on his crossed paws lazily as he became eye-level with the obviously shaken boy. His grin had long faded, but this time, it was a dark, knowing smirk. The smirk stretched out across his face, he spoke in a dark, seductive tone.

**"What, if...everything you were told by Konoha was a bold-faced lie?"**

The small blond child's head snapped up with an audible _crack_ at the sly-sounding suggestion from the Kyūbi. The said fox, seeing that he now had the boy' undivided attention, continued on smugly,

**"What if your precious people were lying to you all this time, twisting the truth of the Kyūbi Attack differently for their own benefit? What if, it was to hide the ****_truth_****,"** Kyūbi paused dramatically, for emphasis.

**"-to keep it hidden, from ****_you_****."**

The child shot up boldly onto his feet, water spraying around the boy in a loud _splash_ as he clenched his fists at his sides, knuckles turning ghastly white. His eyes were demanding, and shining fiercely in a fit of anger. No shadow of his previous meekness was seen. "What truth!? Tel**l me!"**

Kyūbi's expression was absolutely victorious, his lips pulled back in a feral grin, as he swiftly closed the distance between him and his furious jailer. His snout poked out of one of the bars, and he playfully reared his mouth wide-open as he puffed out a scalding breath at point blank range. Heated air washed over the boy like an oven, creating beats of sweat that rolled down from his temples, but the child stubbornly stood his ground. He demanded answers, _now_.

Oh, it was going be hard for Konoha to fix _this_ little mistake... Kyūbi smacked his lips in satisfaction at that thought, and let out a mocking, innocent-like voice.

**"Why, that you are a ****_Jinchuriki_****."**

He was met with a blank stare. "That I'm a... Power of human sac...ri..fice...?" Confused as hell, the child mimicked the unfamiliar word back slowly, not having a single clue to what the Demon meant.

**"It means, child,"** Kyūbi answered slowly, stretching his words out as if he was admonishing a brainless infant, and reaching out a sharp claw at the boy, pulled him against the cage without any warning. The Jinchuriki had no time to react as he was dragged against his will in the strong grasp of the Nine-Tails, and struggled against the prison without succession. He was stopped a second away from being slammed flat into the cage and pulled inside, and let out a relieved breath he hadn't known he was holding. He was forced to lock eyes with the bloody scarlet eyes staring right at him.

**"-that ****_you_**** have ****_me _****sealed inside you." **

The silence was deafening. The steady splattering of the water dripping out of the rusty pipes was the only sound that filled the area.

Kyūbi was the first to react; his tongue flicked out from his mouth, and licked the frozen face playfully.

Konoha: 0. Kyūbi : 1

He was the one with the upper hand this time. He had the Jinchuriki.

* * *

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title: Uzumaki & Namikaze's Legacy**

** by minato4yellowflash**

* * *

Proudly presents you the third installment,

**Chapter 3: Uzumaki's Legacy**

** うずまき族の遺産**

* * *

A/N: This third chapter is completely redone on 8/14/2013 and re-posted. Fixed mistakes and gave the story much more depth...

To my continued readers from my old story, I'm sorry to inform you that this chapter's plot so far has not yet caught up to the old version's chap 3. (Right now, I'm in Chap 2 of the old version)

This chapter didn't come out as I imagined. Please don't hesitate to add in suggestions to make this chapter better.

Enjoy!

* * *

Last time on: Meeting my Animal Within

* * *

**"It means, child,"**

He was forced to lock eyes with the bloody scarlet eyes staring right at him.

**"-That you have me sealed inside you."**

The silence was deafening. The steady splattering of the water dripping out of the rusty pipes was the only sound that filled the area.

Kyūbi was the first to react; his tongue flicked out from his mouth, and licked the frozen face playfully.

Konoha: 0. Kyūbi : 1

He was the one with the upper hand this time. He had the Jinchuriki.

* * *

Chapter 3: Uzumaki's Legacy

うずまき族の遺産

* * *

The frozen child recoiled back into reality at the wet lick. Only the tip of Kyūbi's tongue softly touched him, but it was enough to drench his whole left cheek.

_Eww..._ was his first thought, and he opened his mouth to voice his complaint while lifting up his dirt-smeared shirt to wipe of the drool, when Kyūbi interrupted him with a large, dazzling smile.

**"Such beautiful whisker-lines that you have, child..."** Kyūbi threw in another award-winning smile, and the blond instinctively grew weary, covering the mentioned marks with both hands for protection. Nothing good seemed to come along with a happy expression worn by the fox.

**"It was my influence upon your birth, when you were still inside your womb, that created these marks to be imprinted your cheeks, you know."** Kyūbi murmured fondly, and the child blanched. His eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed as the boy tried to come to a conclusion.

"What are talking about, Kyūbi?" he spoke slowly, as if he were treading on dangerous ground, "Are Jinchuriki created in a mothers' womb? How is that even possible?"

He hated being so ignorant about the term Jinchuriki. He had so much he still didn't know, and he didn't think he would be satisfied until he learned _everything_.

Kyūbi grinned at the inquiry. **"You're sharp, child. You catch on pretty quick; that's what I like about you... You're correct, by the way; from my knowledge, Jinchuriki cannot be created inside a mother's womb, it is virtually impossible. They can only be created when they take in their first breath of air; the transportation of the demon between one Jinchuriki and another future host is also created then. For the regular case, a ninja that posses both the knowledge and ability to perform Sealing Jutsu has to place a seal on the newborn that allows it to contain a demon, and when completed, seal the demon through the seal, like in yours. It is most ideal that the sealing takes place when they are just born, because their chakra coils have not yet been developed. Only infants can adjust their chakra networks fit for containing and adapt their bodies to withstand foreign chakra."**

Kyūbi finished his explanation and watched the emotions in the boy shift. Seeing how intelligent his mind seemed to be, he knew that his container could come to the conclusion on his own. And sure enough, he did a slip-second later.

"Kyūbi... If you were sealed inside me _after _I was born, then why in the Elemental Nations would I receive your influence while still in the womb?" His tone was calm and controlled, but inside, he was shaking. No, it couldn't be... Not possibly... His bones felt like jelly and he was sure that there were butterflies in his stomach, as he came across a scary thought, but dismissed it mentally with a scoff. As if...right?

**"Well, child, you seem to know the answer yourself! Why don't ****_you_**** answer that, then...?"** Kyūbi's mouth stretched wide pleasantly, and his tone was light and innocent, as if he wasn't manipulating the child to answer for himself. But both of them knew better. Their minds seemed to connect for a brief second, before the child shakily replied.

"My m-mother was the J-j-jinchu…riki before me, is that right? She had you sealed inside of her." The boy squeaked, mentally crossed his fingers, praying for some miracle that it wasn't true. Unfortunately, it was.

Kyūbi actually _wagged_ three of his tails. The child seeing the response swore darkly that the demon was secretly taking pleasure in seeing him act this way.

**"Well done, child."** Came the lofty reply. **"Your mother was my Jinchuriki before you. In fact, your mother's line -the Uzumaki-"** He paused, and continued on, ignoring the sharp intake of the boy, **"was continuously responsible for my ever-lasting imprisonment, ever since the founding of Konoha. Now, you didn't know that, did you?" **

Kyūbi neatly grinned, once he was finished. He knew what question was coming next.

"You knew my mother well, then. What was her name?"

Kyūbi clicked his nails on the water-logged floor absentmindedly, and dragged on his response, **"Weeeell..."** He enjoyed every second of it, feeling the boy's anticipation rolling off him in thick waves and purposely agitating it, smiling when it became bristling. He was infamous for being evil, after all.

At last, thinking that he had tortured the boy long enough, he murmured out the name he hadn't uttered in a long time, **"Kushina Uzumaki."**

The son of Kushina sucked in a deep, deep breath.

"So my mother's name was Kushina..." He closed his eyes shut as he tried to imagine what her appearance was like, but failed to conjure up an imagination. He sighed, dropping the subject. It was no use dwelling on something that was gone forever, out of his reach.

"If I have my mother's maiden name...why don't I have my father's? Who _was_ he?"

The child's innocent desire behind the question caused Kyūbi to sigh defeated and close his eyes.

Seeing the Kyūbi seeming to age right before his eyes, the sky-eyed child widened his eyes in a startled manner. But seeing the fox still and unmoving, obviously not making an attempt to answer willingly, he pressed on, demanding for an answer, never realizing _he_ was the cause for the internal turmoil to be raging inside Kyūbi.

"Kyūbi…?" He paused, waiting for any reaction in the still body of the fox, but when there was nothing, he hid his disappointment, as he pressed on further, "You have to know about my father, right? Because he was present at my birth and at the switc-."

He froze as something finally clicked, and his mind practically _flew_ back to their countless conversation with the term Jinchuriki, to find any clues that were there.

_'Your mother was the Jinchuriki before you.'_

_'They can only be created when they take in their first breath of air outside.'_

_'The transportation of the demon between one Jinchuriki and another future host, is also created then.'_

_'For the regular case, a ninja that posses both the knowledge and ability to perform Sealing Jutsu has to place a seal on the newborn that allows it to contain a demon, and when completed, seal the demon through the seal, like in-'_

_-like in your case-_

Eyes widened to the point all his whites were showing, and he started talking urgently, demandingly to the unresponsive fox, "You said, that it was _my case_. You didn't say that it was _my case_ when you mentioned the Transportation process between Jinchuriki, but rather upon mentioning the other way. So _you_," He poked Kyūbi on the snout with pressure, his eyes blazing aflame, fury erupting from his figure increasing every minute, "whether it was intentional or not, you admitted yourself that the Kyūbi was unleashed, even briefly, or so until the Sealer present was able to seal you in my new-born body." He paused, choking out in grief, "_Unleashed! _"

His voice went higher and higher with each word that passed through his lips, and the more frantic it became, his breathing came out more erratically. "I know of two things. That I was born on October 10th, the day of the Kyūbi Attack, and was created to became Konoha's new Jinchuriki. That my mother was the Jinchuriki of Kyūbi, until the October 10th, when you were _somehow unleashed_, and brought upon a funeral on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When giving birth, the seal holding a biju weakens, doesn't it, huh?! Someone, or something _had_ to have caused my mother to lose control of her **_prisoner_**!"

Kyūbi winced as if he had taken a blow. The child was too smart for his own good.

"Who was my father? Who had the ability to seal a biju and perform the process on me, sacrificing me to save _that_ village, but condemning me to the life of a Jinchuriki? Tell _me! _" He finally locked eyes with the fox, his expression murderous as he hissed, insisting. Someway or another, he was going to find out the truth. And no was going to stop him.

The child's extremely high-pitched, hysterical voice rose out to the heavens, "The truth! You say that Konoha lied to keep the truth _away from me_. You said, that the truth was that I was a _Jinchuriki_. But that's the end of it, is it?! Tell me the _truth_! I deserve to know! Tell me what happ**ened that October night! You were there!**"

**"Kyūbi!**"

* * *

to be continued...

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I'll try to make them longer, but I wanted to post this as quickly as I could, so to not bore my readers.

Rboooks: See? I told you, I'd have this chapter up posted by tomorrow. (which is today) :)


End file.
